


Violet as Amethyst, Golden as Amber

by Aiskuriimuneko



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Amber is a lil' shit, F/M, LMAO, and Knuckles is so done with it, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the Mobians who were brought to Earth through the power of the Chaos Emeralds is Amberlee the Squirrel, an antisocial mechanic with a fondness for science and bubblegum. Her encounters with our main protagonists may prove to be unpredictable, especially with Eggman showing interest in a possession of hers. Set in between season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set in between season two of Sonic X, after Chaos has been destroyed by Super Sonic.

 

 

* * *

 

**Prologue.**

 

How the Great Forest could have changed so thoroughly over a single night went beyond everything Amberlee knew. It shouldn’t even be possible, according to probability statistics, her own sense of logic and other such theories. However, there was no denying the the scenery displayed in front of her that told her a different story even her sensible mind couldn’t fully comprehend yet.

Somehow, she and her home had been travelling inter-dimensionally to a whole other planet.

At first, the thought occurred to her that perhaps it was just a matter of time; that she had simply gone back or forward in time. It would have explained why The Great Forest did not look like itself. Amberlee had memorized every single spot of the forest, especially after spending numerous outings mapping out the entirety of it for for safety and cautious reasons. ‘Better to be safe than sorry’, was a saying that she commonly repeated to herself; and indeed she was a young girl who always took precautions.

But the fact remained that she had no idea where she was any longer. The unfamiliarity of her new location had her trap herself inside the comfortable surroundings of her tree house. Faced with quite the predicament, the Mobian squirrel kept pacing around the work room for several of hours whilst her mind began conjuring countless of questions.

The theory about time travel lost all credibility as soon as Amberlee realized that she wasn’t even on Mobius anymore. Venturing outside the boundaries of the alien forest only made her stand face to face with creatures without any fur. Or tails. Or even proper ears! The result was immediate; she locked herself inside her home for the remainder of the day. 

The question now lingered; what would she do? She had no idea who these strange creatures were. Going out on another outing with no protective equipment wouldn't prove to aid her if she happened to be attacked by this civilization. 

Amberlee was way ahead of them. Safety is always a first priority, she often told herself.

Spending hours inside of her work room, she finished sketches and blueprints of newly designed robotic security guards whose task were to protect her home at costs. She could take care of herself just fine, with her combative knowledge and powerful tail. The Mobian squirrel passed a portrait that hung inside her work space, a small smile spreading across her muzzle. The portrait never ceased to add a small but countable boost of inspiration, encouragement on an otherwise stressful day. 

Painted on it was the image of a man whom she was certain had built the hidden laboratory inside a large oak that somehow, that only she had been able to enter years ago.

The man who she might have thought could be her grandfather; if her past hadn’t been so clouded with nothing but memories of herself struggling to survive. Family members were as big of as mystery to her as life itself, but it did explain something. And that was good enough. The slightly aged squirrel with rick brown fur, wearing a white lab coat and a pair of small glasses on the tip of his nose. Every invention she created was not only an advantage to herself, but also made her feel as sort of pride in her accomplishments. A connection.

  
As if someone was truly watching her and that the only thing she wanted was to make him proud.. It was indeed odd, but it worked for her. It would soothe her aching when she was often reminded of how lonesome she was. From the day she was born with no guardian whatsoever till the day she would close her eyes and draw the final breath.

Gripping extra hard on the handle of a pipe wrench, Amberlee turned the last bolt tightly and took off her goggles, placing them away between her ears that were fully outstretched in anticipation. Reaching over at the metallic table, she grabbed a small control device that had a few command buttons and small lever. The squirrel closed up her first robot and was rewarded with simple motions of the guard in response to her commands.

Mass producing them and modifying their actions and commands to something more advanced (attacking, defending) would not be an issue, if given enough time. And really, time was something she had too much of. When her security robots were ready to be launched into action, the only thing left to do would be to hitch them all to an assembled communication platform so she would be able to issue commands at any given time. Also, not an issue.

While she was building her security guards, a thought struck her in the middle of her working. Why not construct a miniature surveillance device so she could infiltrate her supposed enemies’ base? No physical approach would be required and a chance to get some useful information. If it failed, she could always go back to the drawing board.

And to think, it took her two weeks to think of something that simple.

Sometimes it was hard to accept that she had an IQ of 160.

After the robots had successfully been perfected and had each been given an exact position to stay in, Amberlee began on constructing a miniature camera with an inbuilt recorder that held the appearance of an ordinary fly, which took the remains of the day to finish. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stifling a tired yawn, the squirrel hurriedly punched in the command codes for the spy-fly and was pleased to see its mechanic wings starting to buzz with life as it took off. Now with the fly gone, Amberlee could manually navigate it with the help of her computer.

Through the screen, she could see the bug roaming around the unknown quarters of the forest, its tiny vision making the land around it seem much mightier. It stretched way further than she recalled; she saw lakes, birds, small mammals and even a few predators. Then, as she navigated the bug further, she could see the enemy’s territory. To be frank, it wasn’t anything from what she had expected when she first encountered one of their species for the first time.

The land seemed so…civilized. Tall buildings could easily be spotted, the sky as blue and clear as water and the population of the unknown species that had terrorized her from first glance were roaming down below, completely unaware of her spy’s presence and seemingly busy with their own lives and work. They seemed rather content and not at all bothered by the fact that none sported a tail, or wings, or horns or even a simple ting as fur on their bodies. It seemed so odd, but that just showed just how different their species were.

Amberlee let the tension fade away from her body in this new revelation that she had seen, and was more than relieved to know that these beings seemed decent and rather technologically advanced. Perhaps she could approach them and gather some useful information about this new planet. She was now one step closer to getting home.

The Mobian squirrel commanded the fly to return to the base in order for her to collect the video it had recorded, but as it flew through the dozens of trees on its way, it collided with something. Amberlee managed to get a view of a red blur before the signal crashed.

She realized that she was not alone in the forest any longer.


	2. Attack at First Sight I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles encounters the secretive Amberlee in search of a Chaos Emerald. Misunderstandings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action and dialogue.

 

**Attack at First Sight I**

* * *

 

Knuckles the Echidna could easily be mistaken for wandering inside the giant forest outside Station Square for the joy of it, but that was not the issue here. Personally if he would be relaxing anywhere, it'd be at the foot of the Master Emerald, but coincidentally that was also what he was doing when it suddenly started pulsating with Chaos energy. Knuckles assumed that it had detected another emerald nearby and set out to find it.

After half an hour of walking, he found himself in front of the forest. He could feel a light tuck in his chest, a clear and familiar indication that the emerald was within close proximity. This definitely had to be the place. He brought out his shovel-claws just in case he needed to dig for the Chaos Emerald and began his search but stopped in his track upon feeling a bug collide into his forehead. The red echidna huffed in mere annoyance as he quickly brought his hand out and crushed the fly in his grip, thus continuing his quest as if nothing had occurred.

Knuckles walked among a variety of large and tall trees, his violet eyes scanning the environment and his senses heightened to detect the Chaos Energy that seemed to be increasing each step he took, guiding him. He was certain that he could feel the emerald right in front of him when he reached a clearing where a huge oak tree dominated the space. _Definitely gotta be in that tree. Whether it's stuck in its branches or hidden in the dirt, I'll find that Chaos Emerald._

Just as he approached the large tree, something began to rustle in the tree branches above him. It continued to move until the tree tops went silent once again.

Reacting on pure reflexes, the echidna leapt backwards just as a fast figure dropped down from the trees, aiming straight for his head. The male Mobian stood ready to pounce on his attacker with his metal-claws until he got a good look on the figure. What surprised him most of all, was that not only was it a Mobian like himself but a  _female_.

She sported a rich dark green fur, her long locks of equally green hair braided into a large ponytail that swung as she moved. She wore a blue mechanics suit with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and on her hands she sported white fingerless gloves, and white sneakers on her feet. Rising to her full height as she stood, she narrowed her golden eyes in the echidna's direction, her big tail rising as well in a fighting stance.

"What the..." Knuckles said as his eyes were stuck on the squirrel in bewilderment, trying to comprehend the situation. "The hell was that about! Who are you?!"

The female squirrel straightened her back, speaking loudly and clearly; "You're trespassing on private property, stranger. I recommend you remove that red-furred behind of yours off here before my patience runs out."

Knuckles was now truly confused as he frowned, his fists still held up in a defensive position. "Now, hold on, what the hell kind of greeting is that-?"

"That wasn't a greeting because I wasn't trying to act nice," the unknown Mobian spoke. "Turn around and walk away to never return again. That way neither of us will have to worry about getting hurt."

He wasn't getting a very good first impression from this girl, judging from her attitude or tone. Knuckles' eyes narrowed in visible irritation. "You know, behind all that snark, it actually sounds like you're  _threatening_  me. A little tip if you're trying to act intimidating; you're gonna have to play it _way_ better than that."

_Pop_.

The burst of a pink bubblegum bubble echoed from within the clearing.

The stranger's gloved hands disappeared into her pockets on her suit, her jaw showing slight movement from chewing gum. "Oh my. Well then, perhaps my threats won't sound quite so empty to your ears when my, ahem,  _assistance_  is done with you, Red One."

Knuckles chuckled confidently, his mouth curling into a slight smirk. This person thought she could go toe-to-toe with him? "Bring it, kiddo; 'cause right now yer gonna need every bit of assistance your sorry butt can get."

"As you wish."

Suddenly, loud sounds began to emerge and rip through the air as something inside the forest began to appear. Knuckles was more than ready for whatever he would encounter. Though, he was a bit startled to see the trees starting to  _bend_  and actually move. A dozen of them began to twist and turn into operational mechanic suits as they disabled their tree camouflages. In the end, they appeared to be a handful of large and tall robots.

"Please escort the confused echidna gently out of the woods," the squirrel's lips curled into a small smile as well. "Unless he proves to be too troublesome, then you are more than welcome to simply throw him out."

As the guards responded to the orders from her, Knuckles growled and charged at them faster than they could react to. He leapt far above and whirled in mid-air, bringing his claws down into the side of a robot, effectively destroying it in an instant as he dropped back down onto the ground again. Knuckles barely dodged several laser beams from the remaining robots, leaving him to put some distance between them in order to avoid the shootings. He approached a regular tree and swiftly ran along the trunk, doing an abrupt back-flip that caused him to land on top of one of the robots where he forcefully made it shoot onto its fellow allies until they blew up. He then proceeded to raise a fist and violently slam it through the robot he was sitting upon before he fell steadily on his feet as it destroyed itself.

Knuckles turned around to see the Mobian squirrel, who had just sent robots after him, sitting on her big tail and studying him with cautious eyes, as she scribbled things down on a small notepad. The echidna was not amused by this one bit.

"Yo!" he shouted angrily, causing the girl to pay her full attention on him. "What _is_  the big idea! Are you  _purposely_  trying to get me killed?!"

_Pop._

The green squirrel tapped the end of her pen against her tanned muzzle, looking her notes over. "My, doesn't this look promising. Remarkable strength that is able to penetrate thick metal with ease, quick reflexes able to avoid several dozens of lasers, including my little sneak attack earlier," she smirked a little at the end. "As well as strong legs that are able to accelerate quite fast and jump greater than expected. If I didn't know better, I'd see you would make for a very dangerous foe indeed, Red One."

"Are ya done testing me," Knuckles huffed. He was getting pretty tired of not getting any straight answers from this girl. "'cause I want answers! Who are you and why in Chaos are you trying to kill me?"

"My identity is not important," she replied curtly, putting the notepad away. "Mind you, if you were truly in danger from my robots, I would simply order them to retreat. All of which could easily be avoided if you would just leave as I told you."

Knuckles allowed himself to breathe. Maybe if he played this a little more diplomatically he would get the answers he sought. "I came here looking for a Chaos Emerald," the Guardian said firmly. "I ain't leaving 'till I find it and no one is gonna stop me from getting it."

The squirrel's eyes grew at the echidna's words, but she soon composed herself as if the issue unfazed her. "Your search in this forest is futile, Red One, because there is no such thing here," she closed her eyes, tail raised. "Now that we have that reached an agreement, now would be a good time as any to leave."

Knuckles folded his arms with a disbelieving snort. "You think I'm stupid? I ain't taking your words for facts. I'm the Guardian of the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and I _can tell_ when one of them is nearby."

The squirrel mimicked his snort seemingly unimpressed. "Golly gosh, Mr. Echidna, from the looks of it, you don't appear to be such a great Guardian after all if you managed to lose your Chaotic Gem now, do you?"

In response to this, Knuckles growled in warning. "Watch it, Smartass, it's 'Knuckles'."

Another pink bubblegum bubble emerged from her tanned lips and _popped_  audibly.

"Oh. Seems quite fitting."

The red echidna leaned in with a raised eye-ridge. "And your name would be?"

"Not important. But I assure you, Mr. Knuckles, there is no Chaos Emerald here. If that appeared to be the case, I would have known, but since it isn't, I must say that your hunch did not-."

_Gee, if only she wouldn't refer to me the same way Cream does. Seems kinda weird._

"It ain't a hunch, already, it's a real feeling I get and it's never been mistaken before!" Knuckles exclaimed irritably. "I know it's nearby and since yer being so damn secretive, why should I believe a thing you say? _You_ attacked me so if anything, it gives me less of a reason to trust ya." While he said this, he noticed that the Mobian squirrel looked at him oddly with nothing to say that could justify her actions.

His eyes narrowed. "I bet yer hiding that Emerald somewhere and I'm taking it whether ya like it or not."

The squirrel came down to land on her feet after sitting on her tail, and took two step closer to the red echidna before saying; "Believe what you want, Mr. Knuckles. But I won't let you come near my home, or carelessly destroy the forest in the progress due to _a single piece of jewelry_ that may or may not contain unexplainable powers. I'll stand in your way for as long as it's necessary and send as many robots at you as it takes for the message to sink in. You're an intruder in  _my_  forest, in my  _home_ ," she narrowed her bright eyes indiscriminately. "And frankly, I just don't do intruders."

"So, despite what you think, even if an Emerald were to be found somewhere, say, nearby  _that tree over there_ ," Knuckles gestured to the large oak tree in the middle. "You wouldn't hand it in even if it doesn't belong to you?"

The Mobian female stiffened noticeably, taking out her portable control panel that was hidden inside her pocket. "You won't get near it."

"Try me," the red Echidna said with balled fists as even more robots appeared, ready to immobilize and even kill at their creator's command.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Amberlee thinks Knuckles is willing to destroy her precious, precious home because of the Chaos Emerald.**

**Knuckles thinks that Amberlee is so secretive and protective of her home because she's hiding the Chaos Emerald for herself, thus trying to attack him and constantly asking him to leave.**

**It's misunderstandings alright.**

 


	3. Attack at First Sight II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. More sass and more fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes sense.

 

**Attack at First Sight II**

* * *

 

Explosion upon explosion could be heard thundering and disturbing the peace from within a forest just outside Station Square. Not many would expect the cause of said explosions to be by an echidna as he was was fighting his way through dozens of robots. The inventor of the robotic minions was a female squirrel who kept herself out from the fight, her bright but narrowed eyes observing, studying and analyzing the strong Guardian's fighting style and pattern.

Amberlee discreetly stepped away from the battlefield; stealthy using her arms and legs to carry her from the foot of a tree to its long and thick branches where she sat and watched the echidna from above. Although she didn't want to admit it, there _was_ a limit to just how many robots she could send out and it seemed like no matter how much of a fight they put up, Knuckles would smash through their defenses. She shook her head a little; it figures since they were designed to defend in groups and not individually, and especially not intended for combative purposes. She'd have to hand it to Knuckles, his strength and overall power as well as stamina was much greater than she had anticipated. With that last thought, she prepared herself for a little interference. It had been a while since she had last used her body in a real fight.

Somehow with this new opponent, she had an odd feeling that it would turn out amusing.

The green squirrel sprung down from the branches with great speed, whirling around to land with her large tail directed for Knuckles just as the first time she had attacked him. He managed to throw his body away before she could make impact and after a small dust of cloud had disappeared, a small dent in the ground had appeared below her feet. She was calmed by the fact that the echidna's powers were draining out; shown visibly by the sound of his irregular breathing and the lack of will in his stance as well as the sweat that started to roll down his forearms. Perhaps this battle would be over much sooner than she had thought.

Pretty good timing; she was about to lose minions anyway.

"Don't you think…that move's starting to get a lil' old?" Knuckles wiped the sweat off his brow and got back into a fighting position. "Not that I mind. As long as I get to fight a real opponent and not some piece of junk."

 _Pop_. "At least  _my piece of junk_  as you referred it, managed to take the breath out of you."

Before the echidna could come up with some sort of retort to counter with, Amberlee was already on the offensive. She was quick on her feet and dashed out with a swipe of her tail once, then twice. Knuckles managed to avoid both attacks but he was tiring out and the squirrel was just getting started. Squirrels of her kind had naturally stronger tails than other species (as well being expert crawlers of trees and such) because they required them a lot more and this one had trained hers for battles such as these. She used it not only as a comfortable cushion or bounced on it when she was deep in thought, but used it as well on a daily basis during her work, and therefore it functioned as a third hand.

As Amberlee swiped out her tail once more, Knuckles managed to get a hold of it between his hands and let out a _ha!_ in triumph. "Ain't much without this now, are ya?"

"As you'd think," the green squirrel replied coolly, then gestured to her tail. "Haven't your mother ever told you not to touch a woman's tail?"

Before Knuckles could turn red in obvious embarrassment, Amberlee turned around swiftly to deliver a punch in his gut just as he let go. He proceeded to leap backwards to create some distance.

Amberlee caught on to this. "Your retreat is an obvious indicator of just how exhausted you are, Mr. Knuckles. I have a whole army of robots stationed underground and awaiting my orders," she lied as calmly as scratching her ears. But she was growing impatient. "I myself am able to fight if necessary and you're clearly not capable of taking another round of this. Why the insistence on drawing this battle out way further than it needs to be?"

"So you can keep that Emerald to yourself?" he asked, mixed anger, exhaustion and mock audible in the tone of his voice. "I'd rather go down with everything I've got even if means potentially  _losing_ , than to give up beforehand!"

The squirrel pinched the skin between her eyes with almost equal amounts of exhaustion. "Though your willpower is commendable, I really don't wish to repeat myself.  _There is no Chaos Emerald in this location, Mr. Knuckles_. Surely, it must be something you've made yourself believe or simply something you ate, because my radars would have picked up the any anomalies in both radiation and frequencies commonly associated with the emeralds. And if knocking you unconscious from sheer exhaustion is what it takes to stop you from potentiallydestroying my home; the only thing that I have left from Mobius, then so be it," Amberlee raised her big tail. "Prepare-."

"Wait, wait,  _stop!_ " the red echidna exclaimed suddenly, startling his green opponent for a second. He waved his gloved hands up in a 'timeout!' motion, confusion written all over his face. "Who put the thought in your head that I ever wanted to hurt your home?"

Amberlee's bright yellow eyes widened in surprise as her arms went limp against her sides. She regained her composure fairly quickly from the brief shock."Don't try to fool me, Echidna.  _You_  did. When you said that you would retrieve the emerald by any means necessary, even if they were to be in those trees," she jabbed her thumb towards the large oak tree behind her. "which I said I wouldn't allow you to. You implied you would go to the extremes of destroying my home in order to find the emerald."

" _Hell no_ , I said I'd get the Chaos Emerald, but you wouldn't allow me. That's why I thought you still had it and that you were lying to me," Knuckles replied, frustrated.  "I never wanted to hurt your home, man, I don't even know where ya live! I just wanted to go there!" he pointed at the particular oak tree that Amberlee had mentioned.

"Mr Knuckles, that is my home."

An awkward silence began to emerge as those words were uttered. The echidna's jaw dropped, his eyes grew in size and his one hand shook a little as it kept pointing at the tree. The squirrel however sighed and let out a small shrug. "My, you've definitely cost me hours of hard work, only because you wouldn't listen to me," she said somewhat neutrally, folding her arms.

" _You live in a tree?!_ " Knuckles bellowed incredulously, completely ignoring the squirrel's words. "Are ya like,  _homeless_? I mean, sure yer a squirrel alright, but hey, everyone I knew back at Mobius at least had a decent house to live in-."

A blow to the head with the mechanic's tail and the red echidna stopped talking altogether for a minute in favor of rubbing his sore head and then muttering curses under his breath. Amberlee's eyes narrowed considerably in irritation as she chewed her gum. "Act impulsively rude  _and_  yell my ears deaf, why don't you? Yes, I do have decent living arrangements, in case you're wondering. Fortunately, it is disguised so effectively that people such as yourself wouldn't have the pleasure of accessing it."

Still rubbing his head, Knuckles rolled his eyes. Even when he thought he had this girl figured out, he still couldn't read her. "Well,  _excuse_  me, can't blame a guy for asking. So, how exactly do you access it?"

"Mr. Knuckles, we just fought over a Chaos Emerald. Or lack thereof," Amberlee deadpanned. "You can't possibly expect me to trust you with a secret this personal after an hour or two already."

"I just figured that since the misunderstandings have pretty much been cleared out, that we could, y'know, start on a fresh page," the Guardian shrugged and held out a hand. Well, despite him blowing up some of her machinery, they didn't really get into a serious fight. He could let bygones be bygones just this once. "Name's Knuckles the Echidna."

"I figured that much," Amberlee replied neutrally.

The echidna felt a vein pop up on his forehead in suppressed anger, though, he only let out a dark chuckle in response. He was getting much better at handling his anger issues, if he said so himself. "Don't get started with that smartass tone of yours."

The squirrel decided to humor him and formally took her hand in his, shaking it with a small smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Well, as nice as things can be, given the circumstances at present."

"And your name would be?"

"Nothing of relevance."

" _Then what the hell am I gonna call ya, huh?!_ " Knuckles exploded and took his hand back. "Y'know, I'm trying to act friendly and all but frankly, now yer just being an ass."

"Calm down, I was merely testing you," Amberlee assured with a small smirk. She swiftly brought out her notepad and pen, scribbling down observations again. "You seem to be fairly easy to anger."

"Maybe," the echidna raised a brow. "Why's that important?"

The female squirrel ignored his question and put the notepad away just as precisely as before. "It's simple. I don't like giving my name out."

"We're not strangers anymore, y'know," Knuckles crossed his arms. 

"I know," the Mobian squirrel nodded. "But I still prefer not to."

"Fine," Knuckles rolled his eyes and untangled his arms. He was starting to wonder why this girl was so secretive, not to mention extremely paranoid. "I'll call you  _Ms. Smartass_  from now on. Since we're being so formal and all. Don't mind that, do ya?" he smirked cheekily and the squirrel popped a bubble in response.

"Suit yourself."

With the formalities out of the way, Knuckles could begin to ponder on the issue at hand. Namely the lack of any Chaos Emerald. _Maybe I should go an' talk to Tails about this. I've never mistaken the feeling of an emerald before and I'm still damn sure there is one here. Only_ , he glanced at the squirrel who picked at the shredded pieces of her former robots.  _I wanna be sure. After all, I could be wrong. Maybe this is something entirely different from a Chaos Emerald._

"So, I'll be on my way. Eh, again, sorry for attacking you and everything," Knuckles said on his way out. "Even, though, you kinda started it."

"You're forgiven," Amberlee assured with another small  _pop_  and a twitch of her lips. "Although," she held out the charred head of one of the robots in the palm of her hand.

"You should apologize to my piece of junk first."

* * *

**A/N: If it was too anticlimactic along the way, I apologize.**


End file.
